Pokemon Bold Bronze and Strong Steel
by japaneserockergirl
Summary: Forbidden by law from becoming a Trainer, Kris disguises herself as a boy to become Johto's next Champion. Unfortunately, her efforts are complicated by a thief, a companion she is falling for, and a guild's quest to use Pokemon for evil. Steampunk AUish. NewBarkShipping, possible SoulSilverShipping. Rewritten Version.
1. A Wild Crossdresser Appeared!

I'm _BAAAAACK~_ And even more write-happy than ever! I'm sorry for going so long without an update, but real life tends to be distracting in that way. As for this rewrite, I made quite a few changes, but most notably I switched from first-person POV to third-person POV. When I planned the original BBSS, I decided to experiment with first-person because it wasn't something that I usually did. Unfortunately, it was too difficult to pull off because 1.) I was constantly changing scenes, which really doesn't seem to work well with first person and 2.) I was constantly changing narrators, which-considering I had to change personalities and writing styles constantly-was a pain in the neck.

The guidelines are still more or less the same:

1.) Since this is a _steampunk_ fanfiction, expect wacky, convoluted inventions, references to metals and gears, and a warm, fuzzy, Victorian era feel.

2.) Considering that female Trainers are not allowed at this point in time in this universe, all female Gym Leaders and Elite Four will be replaced by original male characters, who will serve as their counterparts. However, the females will still make an appearance (-insert devious chuckle here-)

3.) Generation V _will _be referenced this time, as will Generation VI (wow, it's been _that_ long since I last wrote this?!), but don't expect any Pokémon from Kalos to show up.

4.) Assume that the main characters (Ethan/Gold, Kris, Lyra, and Silver) are _older_ than their game counterparts.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I, japaneserockegirl, do _not_ own any part or aspect of the Pokémon franchise, including—but not limited to—the games, the trading cards, the figurines, the anime, or the various manga. Those belong to Satoshi Tajiri, GAMEFREAK, Nintendo, et. al.

0000000000000000

**Pokémon Bold Bronze and Strong Steel  
****JOHTO ARC START**

000000000000000

Chapter 1: A Wild Cross Dresser Appeared!

**Cherrygrove College for Charming Girls  
****Cherrygrove City, Johto  
****Kris**

Dressed in trousers, a long-sleeved shirt, and matching jacket with a backpack and a sleeping bag slung over her shoulders, Crystal Hart found herself unable to leave her dorm room, her hand resting on the doorknob. Her eyes scanned the room she had been forced to call home for the past three years—the two sets of beds and desks, one bare from unuse, the plain and undecorated walls that her posters had been torn down from, the curtained window—then back to the door. Her heart thudded against her chest, causing the gauze wrapped around her chest to constrict, and her stomach flopped around nervously.

_Should I really go through with this? _Kris wondered, _dressing up as a guy and running away?_

If she got caught, expulsion would be the least of her problems. But she knew that she only had one shot at this. If Kris stayed, it would only be a matter of time before a peer or matron found her backpack and men's clothes hiding underneath her bed—not to mention that she had already cut her hair.

No, she decided. She had been planning this for two years. There was no going back now.

With a deep breath, the blue-haired girl turned off her lantern and stepped outside her dorm.

The dull glow of the gas lamps affixed to the wooden walls illuminated the hallway. Doors and portraits of grim-faced alumni lined the walls, and a rich, red carpet led to a balcony window. Kris was about to make a sprint for those doors when she heard the creaking of a door being opened from the adjacent hallway, followed by someone muttering.

Kris almost swore. _Who else could possibly be up at this hour?_ She quickly dove back into her room. Unfortunately, the girl slammed the door on the way in.

The person's shoes came to a halt.

_Shit_.

The footsteps approached her door.

_No…_She couldn't get caught; not here, not now!

The footsteps stopped in front of her door.

_No, no, no…_

The person knocked on her door. Kris couldn't breathe.

"Miss Hart?" The voice was feminine, almost elderly. It was one of the matrons! If she decided to use her master key, it would be all over.

After a few agonizing moments of silence, the matron huffed and went down the hall. Kris waited a few moments long after the woman's footsteps had faded before anxiously slipping through the door and locking it behind her once more.

Once her heartbeat slowed to a more manageable level, the blue-haired girl quickly made her way to the balcony doors, grateful that no one, not even the matron that had just passed, had noticed she had propped them open with a pebble earlier that day. Kris exited the hallway, a cool breeze washing over her as she ventured onto the balcony. A cloudy sky obscured the moon and stars, making it hard to see the trees and bushes around the vast field where the girls would occasionally play. But even in the slight darkness, Kris could make out her goal: the gates that led to Route 29.

And then she looked down—down into a dizzying drop, a drop that could possibly break her legs if the rope she had brought with her snapped.

Kris gulped, then shook her head. No, this wasn't the time to be intimidated. If she panicked while climbing down a rope, what chance did she have as a Trainer? Besides, she had told herself that she wouldn't back down…

Kris tied the rope to the railing of the balcony, careful not to make it too tight. She began her descent, everything going well until the girl was halfway down.

And the rope snapped.

000000000000000000

**The Jungle Pub  
****Viridian City, Kanto  
****Unknown**

The brunette male was surprised to find that the Jungle wasn't a jungle at all.

Under the golden glow of the gas-powered chandeliers, patrons drank, ate, or played cards. Both men and women chatted, while bar wenches attended to tables, prepared drinks, or cleaned the wooden tables and floors. It was a huge contrast to the hellholes the boy had frequented in the past, where there were constant fights, drunks on the floor, and acts of prostitution on the _tables_. Even the smell was different, the faint scent of alcohol and cigarette smoke instead of sweat and blood. The boys' shoulders eased—not that he had been _scared_—but his relief quickly switched to annoyance. Sure, he was glad that he would go home without a black eye or dislocated shoulder for once, but wondered how the distortion someone like him could _possibly_ blend in with all these disgustingly happy people.

The brunette sighed, letting his irritation fade. It would be fine: he'd meet with the contact, get what he needed, and get out. The sixteen-year-old plopped himself onto a stool in front of the bartender.

"What'll you have?" grunted the man.

"A glass of your finest wine," the boy replied, his voice deepening automatically.

"Sorry junior, no can do. You gotta be twenty-one to drink."

The sixteen-year-old almost groaned. That was the only problem with disguises: the brown, braided wig, matching eye-dye*, and plain clothes could only conceal his identity, not his age. "I _am_ twenty-one," he insisted.

"Yeah, right," the bartender snorted, "And _I'm_ Champion Red."

"Look," the boy snapped, "I'm paying you, aren't I? So cut the crap and get me some wine." He glared until the bartender finally gave in.

"_Fine_," he hissed before turning to prepare the drink.

The boy's contact entered the pub. He was a lean man with short, graying hair and dull gray eyes, dressed in plumber's overalls and a greasy shirt, as was the plan. He locked eyes with the boy and smiled.

"Tyler!" He took the seat next to the teen, then quickly made his order before turning to his client. "How's your research going?"

"Great, uncle!" 'Tyler' replied, slipping into character at the cue, "I'm pretty much done with Kanto and should be on my way home tomorrow."

The man frowned. "Oh, so soon? You sure you can't stay with me and your aunt a little while longer?"

Their drinks came, and—after making sure the bartender didn't spit in his—'Tyler' took a sip. "I'm sorry, but I have to. Mom's been sick lately, and I need to take care of her."

The bartender nearly dropped the glass he was wiping. Apparently, he hadn't thought that the jerk he had served had a heart. The boy bit his glass to suppress a laugh.

"Oh," the contact sighed, putting on a convincing show of disappointment, "I figured you would say that. Just be careful, though. _I heard it's going to rain around Dark Cave in a couple of days._"

'Tyler' almost choked as he drank, his hand tightening around the glass. _So it really _is_ there…_Plans and strategies began forming in his mind, and the faux-brunette became so caught up in it all that he nearly jumped when the contact slammed a PokèBall onto the counter, making him release a breath he hadn't even been aware he had held.

"This Electabuzz," the contact stated, pausing to take another swig of his own drink before continuing, "will not only protect you from wild Pokémon, but it has Flash, too. And this," he pulled out three rolled-up pieces of parchment, "Are those old maps of Kanto you wanted."

'Tyler' took the items and slipped them into his sack with controlled composure. With the Pokémon, outline of Elm's lab, and the maps of Dark Cave and Johto, his mission would _definitely_ be a success "Thanks, uncle. I will treasure these forever."

"No problem, _Tyler_. No problem at all."

Under the table, 'Tyler' saw the contact's fingers curl. He quickly slipped the man his money before they paid the bartender, left the pub, and went their separate ways. As he headed home, a rare smile graced the boy's face.

00000000000000

**Cherrygrove College for Charming Girls  
****Cherrygrove City, Johto  
****Kris**

Kris was sent hurtling towards the ground, with not even a second to cry out, landing with an _OOMPH_ upon a cluster of bushes.

"Hey, who's there?!"

The blue-haired girl flinched, her heart hitting her chest and causing the gauze there to constrict again. But she was too terrified to acknowledge the pain. She knew that voice.

"What's wrong, Celeste?" inquired a second voice.

"I could've sworn I heard something over there!"

_Crap! It's the Richmond sisters!_ Celeste and Clarissa Richmond were notorious for using their wealth and cunning to woo the teachers and staff into letting them do whatever they wanted—including acting as guards.

Kris was on her feet immediately, looking around the courtyard for a place to hide. Thankfully, she could make out a tree nearby, and she made her way over to it. Before long, she reached what she believed to be a high enough spot, carefully concealed by a bushel of leaves. Below, the sisters approached, their lanterns cutting a path through the half-darkness.

"Well?" Clarissa snapped, "Did you see anyone?"

Celeste smirked. "No, but I did find _this_," she answered, pulling out a broken rope—_Kris's _broken rope.

Clarissa's frown gave way to a devilish grin. "Ooh, that's a _lovely_ find! Wonder who's out here at this time of night?"

"Let's go find the others and do a sweep to find out!"

The two ran off, their lantern lights fading into the distance. Kris sighed with relief. The campus was _huge_. It'd take them and their friends all night to cover it all. More than enough time to escape.

Kris waited a few more moments before making her way down the tree and continuing towards the rendezvous point she had agreed on with her partner. Sure enough, said partner was already there, the Oddish hopping happily upon her entrance into the bush. But this Oddish wasn't just any old Oddish—it was the _Richmonds'_ Oddish.

If there was one thing Kris had learned during her time at the CCCG, it was that with enough money you could not only bribe your teachers, but get away with breaking the law. And the Richmonds had just enough to convince them to let them keep a wild Oddish as a pet—for 'protection', of course—as long as they pretended it was wild whenever any outsiders came to the school and didn't keep the creature in a PokèBall. Too bad that they didn't count on Kris befriending it behind their backs.

"Good, you're here," Kris whispered gleefully, "Now, just do as we planned."

The Grass-type nodded before it turned towards the gates, where two matrons stood guard. It released a gentle aroma of rose petals that caused both to collapse, asleep.

Kris squealed softly. It worked! It had actually _worked_! Grateful, she pat the Oddish on the head and fed it a Pecha berry. "Great job, Oddish! Now, hurry along, little guy. We don't want the Richmonds to get back to their room and notice you're gone. Thank you so much!"

The Oddish chirped happily before scampering away. Once Kris could no longer see the little Grass-type, she made her way to the gates, where the matrons lay. Carefully, she retrieved the key from one of their pockets, slipped through the gates upon opening them, and locked up behind her before returning it.

Then, she dove into the forest path of Route 29.

0000000000000000

**Inventions and Conventions Guide for Chapter 1:  
****Eye-Dye:** Special eye drops that can temporarily change a person's eye color and come in several colors. Side effects include eye irritation, blurry vision, and temporary blindness.

**Author's Notes: **And thus the rewritten version has begun! I originally wanted to include one more scene to this chapter, but I might not have the time to type that part and upload this tomorrow, so I just decided to post this as is. Plus, that last scene might tie in a little bit better with Chapter 2 than here. I also decided to change the part where Kris met the Oddish; it felt like a deus-ex-machina in the original version (not to mention that it didn't make sense for the Richmond _sisters_ to have a Pokémon in a world that forbids girls from having them), so I tried to make it more realistic here.

Don't forget to review and constructively criticize!

japaneserockergirl

7/2/13


	2. Gold Eyes

Hey, has anyone seen the villains for Pokémon X and Y? It's...really bizarre how they look. :( Ah, well, it's too early to judge, really. In other news, I have become _very_ obsessed with Hoenn since summer started. I had finally gotten my hands on Sapphire in June, and I don't get why everyone bashes Gen III. It looks pretty nice to me-and you know what? I _like_ the trumpets. I LIKE THE FRIGGIN' TRUMPETS. XD I also got my hands on Pokémon Special Ruby and Sapphire arc, and I just love Ruby to _bits_. If I could pick an English voice actor for him, I'd have to go with Todd Haberkorn. -shot- XD

But enough about me!

**Special Thanks To: **Whismur Publishing House, bloodyrosethorns, nostalgicCyanide, Bellaluna18142, Geekachu, MilleniumScar, and Ten-Faced!

Enjoy!

0000000000000000000000

**Pokémon Bold Bronze and Strong Steel  
**Chapter 2: Gold Eyes

**New Bark Town, Johto  
****Unknown**

New day, new disguise—that's what his mentor used to say. The boy appraised himself in the pond's reflection: the brown vest and matching trousers had been replaced with a lab coat and suspenders that hid his tools for the job; the eye-dye had completely change his now bespectacled eyes blue; and a short, blonde wig was perched upon his head. Satisfied, the boy turned to face New Bark Town, the location of his first heist in Johto.

From above the hill, the thief could see a gentle breeze rustle through the village-like town, propelling the turbines of the windmills that powered every home. Few people crossed the dirt roads, which lead to a clinic, a post office, two schools, some small businesses, and of course, Elm's lab. The entire town was surrounded by tall, healthy trees.

_In short, a sleepy, unremarkable hovel of a town practically _begging_ to be robbed_, he thought, _and I am _more_ than happy to do the honors._

He had heard rumors back in Kanto that the Regional Professor of Johto was conducting a 'secret' project, studying how the environment affected the evolution rate of Pokémon. Thus, he kept a wide variety of the creatures in specially-designed habitats in the vast basement of his lab—creatures that would ultimately become members of his Pokémon team.

Normally, the young thief wouldn't deal with the beings called 'Pocket Monsters'—his heists didn't require them, and his fighting skills and tools kept most aggressive 'mon at bay. But his newest mission would require at least six of the beasts.

The thief headed down the hill and into the two-story building that was Elm's lab. The interior was sterile and pristine, with tiled floors and walls with pictures of various landscapes adorning their surfaces. Desks filled the room, occupied with lab aides typing reports on typewriters, making phone calls, or scurrying about.

He walked with caution at first, but eventually relaxed once he realized that no one suspected him. The boy took the stairs towards the basement, where he was greeted by a large steel wall with only a card-sized hole engraved into its right side—a typical Punch-Gear Lock System*.

Such a system required a specially designed and issued card to open, but the thief had something better. It had taken several years, but he had finally created what he called the Mimicker—a flat-topped, gun-like device that could imitate just about any Punch Card imaginable.

The boy removed the device from his belt and pulled the trigger. A small metal arm shot out of the Mimicker, extending a metal card into the slot. Within the door, gears began to churn, triggering a device that slammed a series of metal cylinders onto the metal card's surface. Unable to pass through, the cylinders retracted back into the device. While he couldn't see any of this, the thief knew from reading about PGLSs that he only had one more chance before the alarms in the door went off. Thankfully, one more chance was all he needed.

The gears churned again, causing the cylinders to slam back down, this time passing through the newly-formed holes in the card and hitting a second set of cylinders underneath, which in turn unlocked the door. Once the first set of cylinders retracted, the Mimicker card became solid once more and returned to the device from which it came. The steel wall slid back with a groan, exposing a door that automatically opened.

The gas lamps ignited the minute the boy stepped inside. On each side were rows of simulated Pokémon habitats, each separated by transparent walls—Cacturne, Seviper, and Arbok in deserts; Eevees, Caterpies, and Pikachu in fields; Frosslass, Crygonals, and Snovers in arctic tundras. There were so _many_—such a shame that he was limited to six.

After a quick survey of several habitats, he decided on his team. The thief approached an escalator affixed to a cave habitat, pulling the lever on its side to ascend, then descend into the area. Inside was a grassy path that led to a massive cave. Awestruck, the boy ventured inside, guided by a few hidden lights. According to the plaque attached to the habitat wall, this was home to Geodude, Graveler, Nosepass, and Probopass—all Rock-types more than capable of taking down the first Gym Leader.

It was half an hour before he found a Nosepass playing in an alcove. Slowly, the thief approached the Rock-type, who only glanced at him before resuming play. He removed one of the spray cans attached to his belt and pulled a mask over his nose and mouth before spraying liquid tranquilizer into the Pokémon's face. The poor creature didn't stand a chance. Grinning, the thief pulled out a PokèBall—

"_Hey_!"

He flinched, removing the mask, then whirled around to find two lab aides marching towards him.

"No lab aides are allowed down here until Professor Elm arrives!" one of them shouted.

The thief scowled. His contact had told him that none of the habitat staff were coming until at _least_ 10:30! The two men reached him as he scoured his mind for strategies.

To buy himself some time, the thief replied, switching to a nasally voice, "Oh, I am _so_ sorry! I was just so eager to study this Nosepass."

"That's no excuse!" the other man snapped, "What if…"

As the lab aides began to rant, the thief spotted his spray can from the corner of his eye. _New plan._ "Once again," he began, reaching for the spray can with his foot, "I'm really sorry…"

He kicked it into the air before seizing it and tranquilizing the two men.

"…but I'm _not_ sorry." Returning the spray can to his belt, the thief picked up his PokèBall. But as he was about to capture the Nosepass, a blast of energy accompanying a screech knocked him away from the Rock-type and back several feet.

"What the-?!" The boy angrily shot up, only to find that some of the Pokémon—Misdreavus, Whismur, Zubat, and Diglett—had witnessed what had transpired between him and the aides.

And they were _very_ displeased.

"Oh…_fuck_."

He narrowly dodged a Psywave attack before taking off, the horde of Pokémon in pursuit. Unfortunately, one of the Pokémon must have gotten reinforcements, because before the thief knew it, a gang of Graveler was rolling after him as well!

By some miracle, he made it out of the cave and onto the escalator. But the Pokémon weren't going to leave him be. The Zubat and Whismur screeched and the Misdreavus launched another Psywave attack. Combined with the Graveler, who failed to stop rolling, the Pokémon shattered the outer wall, causing the thief to fall as he was descending the escalator and covering him in a shower of glass-like shards. This, in turn, set off a hidden alarm, bathing the room in red light as a strident screech filled the air.

The escaped Pokémon, disoriented by the sudden noise and flashing light, went on rampage, shattering equipment and banging against the other habitats, agitating the Pokémon inside. This only led to more habitats being destroyed.

Swearing, the thief got onto his feet, trying to remember the layout of the basement. Thankfully, he recalled that there was a back door and rushed over to it, determined to escape before any of the other aides arrived or the Pokémon remembered to attack him.

On the way, he spotted an array of PokèBalls on trays labeled 'STARTERS'—most likely what those aides had been down there for—and snatched one at random.

He _was_ an infamous thief, after all. He couldn't exactly leave empty-handed.

000000000000000000000

**Cherrygrove College for Charming Girls  
****Cherrygrove City, Johto**

Sun streamed through the balcony windows and onto the carpeted floors as an array of girls stood in front of their dorm room doors on each side of the hallway. Dressed in gray and white, they whispered nervously amongst themselves.

"What do you think the surprise inspection's about?"

"Dunno, but I heard that someone escaped from the College last night."

"Did you hear that? Someone broke out of the school last night!"

"_Really_? Who?"

"Lucky tramp. I've been trying to get out of here for _months!_"

Someone cleared their throat. The girls immediately stood to attention, all eyes on the young matron at the end of the hall. Wordlessly, she walked down, keeping a tally of the girls, who were all present and accounted for…at least until she reached the end of the hall.

The matron sighed. Crystal Hart was always a troublemaker. "Miss Hart?" she said, knocking on the door, "We're having an inspection. Would you like to join us?"

No response. The matron knocked again. "Miss Hart?"

Silence. The girls began whispering once more.

The matron grumbled before she removed a series of keys from her pocket. Once she found the Master Key, the woman said, "Miss Hart, this is your final warning. I'm going to open the door, and you _will_ join us—"

She opened the door…only to find a completely empty bedroom.

00000000000000000

**New Bark Town, Johto  
****Kris**

Kris emerged from the forest of Route 29 after spending the night in one of its trees, stretching out the kinks in her back and trying to dispel the pins and needles in her legs. Upon her arrival in town, the blue-haired girl in disguise was greeted by a large crowd of townspeople surrounding Professor Elm's lab, chatting anxiously.

_What's going on_?

As she drew closer, she could see police and Pokémon Center carriages around the building, but not much else. She pushed through the crowd, earning yelps and shoves as she tried to get a closer look. In the process, she accidentally elbowed someone in the neck.

"Argh!" cried out the victim, a boy about Kris's age.

"Sorry!" she yelped before realizing how feminine her voice sounded. "I-I mean, sorry," she tried again, deepening her voice.

The boy, a black-haired male with a flap of black hair sticking out of his cap, rubbed his neck. His eyes were, to Kris's surprise, _gold_. "'S no problem. You just wanted to see what was going on, right?"

Kris nodded, relieved that he wasn't upset. "Pretty much…" She glanced ahead to see policemen gathered around the lab, some entering, then returning with Pokémon on stretchers or potential evidence in bags.

"Apparently, some thief broke into Elm's lab and somehow got into the basement," the boy explained, "He must've had a _lot_ of Pokémon and supplies down there, 'cause for the past hour, that's all the police have been hauling out."

Kris spotted the Professor not far off, being consoled by some of his lab aides. "Did the thief make off with anything?"

"No one knows yet. The police aren't talking, either. I'm Ethan, by the way." The boy offered his hand.

"Christopher," Kris replied, taking the hand, "But you can call me Chris."

Professor Elm peeled away from his aides and stood before the crowd. Clearing his throat, the man managed to compose himself. "Good morning, everyone. I'm afraid I have some bad news: due to the damages caused by the break-in and the on-going police investigation, I'm afraid that I can't hand out Pokémon starters today."

There was a burst of frenzied chatter, occasionally punctuated by groans and shouts. Kris paled. Professor Elm waved his arms frantically, "Everyone, please calm down!" Once the crowd fell silent, he continued, "The police should be done with their investigation by the end of the day, and tomorrow, starter distribution will begin. Thank you." Elm walked back to his aides.

"Oh no," Kris whispered. She couldn't wait another _day_. The matrons had probably noticed her absence by now. And once they were done tearing Cherrygrove apart, they were bound to search New Bark!

Ethan replied, "Oh, come on. One day isn't so long a wait."

"N-no, you don't understand," Kris tried fishing for a plausible excuse, "I may come from Cherrygrove, but my parents didn't exactly _want _me to become a Trainer…" Which wasn't a _total_ lie…

"_Oh,_ I get it…" Ethan thought for a moment before adding, "Hey, why don't you stay over at my house? That way, you don't have to sleep outside or go back home."

"Oh, I don't know…" If Kris accepted Ethan's offer, she would have a decent meal, a nice warm bed, and a chance to study a boy in action (and refine her acting skills, if need be). But that came with a higher risk of exposure. All it took was one wrong nuance or accidental flash for her plans to be over before they even started.

"It's no problem! My parents love company." Ethan grinned.

_He really wants me to come over, huh?_ "Uh…sure. It beats sleeping outside, I guess."

_But sleeping outside would be better than sleeping in a jail cell…_

000000000000000000

**Unknown Location  
****Unknown City, Unknown Region**

The office was small and sparsely furnished, with only a table and chairs. It was a windowless space, the only source of light a single lamp that dangled over the four people seated.

"So, does everyone understand the plan?" a masculine voice inquired. Its owner sat with his chin cupped in his hands, lazily smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," replied another masculine voice, this one slightly nasal. This male reclined on his chair, legs on the table. "We get it already. Can I just have the prototype now?"

The first voice chuckle, reaching into his back pocket, "Very well—"

"_What_? Don't give it to _him!_" cried a third voice, this one feminine, followed by a fist slamming the table. "He'll just break it again!"

"No I won't!"

"You're the one who sat on it with your fat ass!"

"Oh, I _know_ you're not talking about people having fat asses!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"What do you think it means, _fat ass_?!"

The voices began to bicker passionately. The first masculine voice sighed, rubbing his temples. Why did he have to be paired with such _idiots_?

Watching the spectacle with a bemused smirk, the third male snickered.

0000000000000000000000

**Inventions and Conventions Guide for Chapter 2:  
****Punch-Gear Lock System (PGLS): **a special security system designed so that only specially-made cards ("Punch Cards") can be used to open it, as the holes in the card must be of a specific circumference that matches the shape of the PGL's cylinders _exactly_. Otherwise, not only will the cylinders not pass through, the inability for the cylinders to do so will trigger a very loud alarm after the second attempt.

**Author's Notes:** I rewrote the whole theft-of-the-Starter scene because as one reviewer rightly pointed out, why go to so much trouble for a Pokémon that you could get _legally_? I decided it would make more sense for our thief to go after stronger and less accessible Pokémon. I also altered the scene where Kris and Ethan meet, as Cherrygrove is much closer to New Bark Town than I had originally thought. As a result, I couldn't fit the assault on Elm in between the time it takes for Kris to arrive.

Don't forget to review and constructively criticize!

Japaneserockergirl

7/15/13


End file.
